Criminally Justified
by LexiLex24
Summary: It's the anniversary of his wife's death and Bobby is down in the dumps, until a most unexpected person shows up to take care of him. Or try to get him to incriminate himself. Depends on your definition of "care". BobbyxAmelia, takes place a little bit before the 3rd book but after the second one.
1. The Car Ride

I'm back! And I must apologize for my lack of story writing. My laptop was stolen, and then I started my first semester of college(I'm an animation major, it's REALLY fun!), I didn't get a new laptop until second semester, it's been crazy. But I've taken two writing classes that I gave me much more confidence as a writer. So I decided to challenge myself and take my first crack at a Heist Society fic. I'll spare you the almost required praise of Ally Carter by just saying that this book series is impossible to dislike, along with Gallagher Girls. Second, I'd like to say that I love the pairing of Bobby Bishop and Amelia Bennett. I really wish they had shown us an interrogation scene between them in the book. But I don't think I could write an interrogation scene just yet, so I chose to show what it would be like if Bobby got drunk and bumped into her once. Let's say it takes place a couple months before the 3rd book.

Disclaimer: I do not own Heist Society but I do hope to create a beautiful 2-D animated cartoon of it some day with by my side every step of the way to ensure accuracy. Enjoy and tell me any specific parts that stood out to you.

* * *

Brussels.

Beautiful place really.

Bobby Bishop would have really loved to think that if today wasn't September 12th.

The day his wife, Nadia Bishop died.

Bobby looked down at his glass for a few more moments before knocking it back. He was alone and chugging away his sorrows. He used to spend this day mourning along with Kat, but she was working on a heist in Spain. Bobby humphed to himself.

_"She's so strong willed. She insists on not letting her feelings get in the way of her jobs. She just like-"_

He trailed off in his thoughts before quickly finishing what was left of his bourbon. It was probably better she was somewhere else. He didn't want her to see him like this. Wasted and pathetic.

Nadia.

He wished, he wished he could see her, talk to her, feel her...

Just one last time.

"Another shot!" he practically yelled at the bartender.

* * *

Amelia Bennett didn't hate her job in Brussels.

Per say.

Even though the title of "Interpol Liaison of the European Division" sounded important, it was just a sugar-coated way of saying "Glorified Bureaucrat".

_"Huh. Even though he got away, I was the first cop to really get their hands on the infamous Robert Bishop. And that somehow ends up getting me to work my way back up to where I was when I started? And I still think I had something with that Romani theory. I don't care what Artie says." _Amelia frowned as she drove her black Chevrolet back to her apartment. She'd been working late (as usual), and was heading back to her empty apartment. Her son Nick, had gone to Spain under the guise of a field trip, but Amelia knew good and damn well he was helping out Robert Bishop's daughter in some sort of Robin Hood-esque heist.

Yes. She was aware of Kat's criminal activities but did not try to arrest her for them. After all, she's just a girl. And she seemed to only steal things that she could return to their rightful owners. So the ends justified the means. She guesses.

Besides, Amelia's career required her to move a lot. Naturally making it hard for Nick to keep even one friend. Though she didn't want her son to hang out with a bunch of international criminals, she didn't to force him to be alone either.

She sighed, wondering when being mother became such a colossal morality crisis.

Everything looked the same as always during her late commute home. Same vendors, same stores and quaint little shops, same Robert Bishop drunkenly staggering out of the tavern on Wells street-

...

Wait a damn minute.

"Robert Bishop?!" Amelia gasped as she found herself marveling at the man she arrested so many months ago. He looked like anything but a renowned thief when he attempted to walk down the sidewalk normally but stumbled at least four times before making it to the corner and missing when he tried to press the button to cross the street.

As an Interpol detective and a very intuitive woman, Amelia took no time at all to determine he was completely wasted. But she was more concerned as to why he was in Brussels! Was he here to steal something? If he is, why would he get drunk on the job? Did he already take whatever he came for and was now celebrating? What the hell was going on?

_"Was is with that guy? He usually looks so put together. I wouldn't peg him for one to get so tanked up. Hey...why wonder when I can ask! He's drunk so it's gonna be harder for him to think up lies while his mind is clouded, plus I can't just let him try to walk home like this. He could hurt himself-Wait! Why am I worried about that? I'm supposed have it out for this guy. If I'm lucky, I might be able to get him to fess up to a few crimes..."_

Amelia hatched a plan in her mind to take a drunken Robert Bishop to her apartment and get him to tell her the illegal exploits he's engaged in. A pang of uncertainty hit her as she realized it might have been wrong to take advantage of him while he's in this state, but she knew from experience that he didn't cooperate _without _the influence of alcohol. Besides, she could always apologize later. During visiting hours.

With a devious smirk, Amelia briskly unbuckled her seat-belt, hastily walked across the pedestrian lane in front of the longest red light she's ever seen, and came face to face with the man she had full intent on throwing behind bars with the friendliest smile she could fake.

"Good evening Mr. Bishop. You must have really wet your whistle tonight hmm?" she asked making it sound like a playful tease when it was really a question intent on telling her just how incapacitated he was.

Bobby was staring blankly at the woman while wobbling from side to side even as he attempted to stand perfectly still. He seemed to somewhat recognize her but couldn't recall where he knew her from or put a name on her face.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten who I am already! I thought we really clicked in that interrogation room." she pouted in her still phony teasing tone.

"I- I know your name *hiccup* it starts with a 'A' I-I-I can just feel it! Aren't you...uh *hiccup* Amanda? No, no uh-, uh-A-Addison!" he guessed wrong twice in spite of the huge hint she just gave him.

"I'm actually-"

"Aurora!"

"No."

"Angelina?"

"No." _"Just how many women does he know whose names begin with A?!"_

"...Allison Ariella Addington from Davenport, Iowa?! Wow! I haven't seen you since the Old Woman in the Shoe we pulled to get that map that archaeologist "lost" in a fire, but some fireman *belch* actually stole it?" he looked her up and down while she herself was making a mental note to check any files on map thefts in Iowa.

"Man, you've gained weight." he added rudely, consideration gone along with his balance in his drunken stupor.

Amelia looked shocked for about half a second before becoming offended and stopped herself from calling him a plastered bastard who could put that old woman's shoe in a special place, after remembering she needed him to think they were allies. Until she got what she wanted.

"No, Mr. Bisho- Robert, my names Amelia. We met in Paris. I'm a friend of yours, and I think I should drive you home. You shouldn't be walking around like this. You could get into some serious trouble with the police." Even though she was the only cop who knew who he was. But hopefully she _could _find a way to get him into serious trouble.

Bobby raised an eyebrow sloppily before looking her up and down once again.

"...Are you sure you're not Alessandra Birkins from Koper, Slovenia-?"

"Robert just get in my damn car before the people stuck behind me stop politely waiting for our conversation to end!" she snapped.

"Fine, fine." he put his hands out in defense and let her drag him by his arm to her car even though he currently had no idea who she was.

"With that attitude,-" he started while she opened the back seat door and pushed him in to lay across them like a mattress.

"I'd say you're this bossy, headstrong, know-it-all stalker of an Interpol detective I had the displeasure of meeting one afternoon in Paris." he finished as she had now gotten him completely in the back and was now in the front and preparing to drive forward, giving a sheepish and apologetic smile to the drivers behind her.

"And not only is she all that," he went on. "She's a total hypocrite!" he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air as he lie down as if to project his point to the heavens.

"How so?" she asked inquisitively through barred teeth as she began driving again.

"Her son helps my daughter with heists! Kat told me all about it!"

Oh yeah. That.

"*pffftt* At least when my kid goes around stealing stuff, she doesn't try to back-stab the people she works with."

Amelia raised a medium thick, well defined black eyebrow at this. This could be useful information. She'd been wanting to find out what Nick had actually been doing at the Henley after hours of scolding, video game deprivation and empty threats involving a wooden paddle she didn't even have couldn't. (She had really been getting desperate at that point.)

"You see, in the thief world, family is everything. You always got to be cautious of everybody, you never know-who's planning to use you. Who's just luring you into a con."

_"Oh, if only I had a knife. I'd like to slice this thick, juicy irony right into bites." _Amelia thought.

"Family sticks together no matter what. As you can imagine, we're quite skepticalal, I mean skeptical of strangers. Kat brought the detective's kid home thinking he'd be a good addition to the group since he can pick pocket and is apparently a pretty capable con artist."

Amelia kept listening intently. She was aware of his pick pocketing skills since she had caught him doing it several times (and those were just the times she caught him) but she wasn't sure about the con artist part.

"You don't say? You'd never guess what with his mom being a detective and all." she played along now hungry for more information.

"I know right? Turns out, the little crumpet sucker was just using Kat to get to me since his mom was leading the investigation. On me that is."

Amelia fought back the urge to gasp. Nick got involved with the teenage criminals, to help her career?

"But Kat, my smart little angel, figured it out before he could turn them in and she ditched him in mid con and left him to be found by museum security while Kat and her friends got away. Isn't that funny? The only kid who didn't actually steal anything was the one who got in trouble! Ha! Poetic justice for the win! Or is it ironic justice? Either way it served him right."

Amelia sat through all of this in silence. She kept her eyes on the road but wanted to look down in shame. Her son had felt pressured into following in her footsteps, so he risked getting on the revenge list of a bunch of criminals just to impress her. She never told Nick she wanted him to be a detective like her, but he must have felt like she wanted it for him. Or maybe he admired her so much he wanted to be what she was. Either way, although Nick was far from the perfect little saint, but she couldn't help but feel a little at fault for his actions. She just wanted what was best for him like any parent, but honestly...she had no idea what was best. Should he be a law breaking criminal and be happy or become a law abiding detective and be what he felt obligated to be?

"I tell you Avianna, even though she could stand some work in the mothering department, I hate to admit she's a great detective." He stated begrudgingly from his makeshift therapy couch.

Amelia shook her head slightly, tearing herself away from her silent guilt fest to turn a corner and listen to her unwilling and unaware suspect.

"Beg pardon?"

"That Amelia chick. She's like,one of the best detectives Interpol's ever seen. I did some research on her after I got out of jail, and man! I know detectives are like the thief's natural enemy-"

_"I guess Animal Planet was on the T.V in the bar." _

"And it kills me to admit it, but she's really smart. Like, I'm willing to bet she's got an I.Q of t-two hundred or something! She bagged like, twenty six criminals in her rookie year at Interpol! She's also super determined. She followed me around no matter where I went, and don't even get me started on the interrogation." Bobby ranted sounding a less drunk than before but not by much.

Amelia forgot about her questionable parenting skills for a moment and took the time to soak in the praise of the louse in her backseat. Sure, she had been told these things by her Old Boy colleagues plenty of times before, but she knew that most of them were just brown nosing and on the inside hated the fact that they were getting out-shined by a woman who hasn't even hit her forties yet.

Bobby was pretty much her sworn enemy. And as far as he knew, he was confessing this to a close friend who he could trust. These were things that he would never say to Amelia herself. (even though he just did) So she knew he meant it.

_"Wow. I didn't know he could be so...sweet. I mean he has every reason to hate me but, here he is complimenting me in such a flattering way and-"_

Amelia began to feel heat rise to her fair-skinned cheeks.

_"Oh crap! Am I blushing? I can't be bashful around this guy! I mean yes what he just said was very nice though sloppily worded, but- I don't know. Is he really that bad of a person?"_

Perhaps she had misjudged Robert Bishop.

"Oh, and she's a total MILF Big time." Bobby added after a long pause while smirking.

Nope. Still a thieving douchebag.

"I mean she's got this shiny black flowing hair, and these electric blue eyes, and these plump lips with the most gorgeous red lipstick. And her complexion is only second to that of an angel." he rambled dreamily.

Amelia had guys come on to her all the time. I mean she's single, she's hot, and she's a badass detective. Who wouldn't want a piece of that? Oh right, people who don't like women with teenage sons. She didn't see Nick as a hindrance in her quest for love, he was quite the opposite in fact. Any man who didn't want to deal with her son, wasn't worth her time.

"She-" he suddenly sounded kind of...sad.

"She what?" Amelia wanted to know.

"She reminds me a bit of...Nadia." he sounded like he was choking up a bit.

"Robert?" Who was Nadia? She started to get concerned. He didn't even sound this upset when she arrested him.

"Her-" he started.

"Robert?"

"Her boobs are way bigger than Nadia's."

This man is really screwing with her opinion of him.

"I mean they sit up almost supernaturally. And they've got to at least be C's. "

"I'm sure they are Robert." she sounded less than sure. Even though she knew she was somewhere between a 36 and 38 C.

"Yeah." Bobby sat up and looked at his driver. The supposed old "friend" of his who he only knew had at least one A in her name. He then groaned as a sudden migraine hit him. He touched his forehead and ran a hand through his hair in vain to alleviate some of the pounding.

Amelia noticed this. "Robert? You okay?"

"Sure, just a headache, uh, Adri-, Anna-, Aria-, what is your name?" he seemed more interested in finding just who the hell he was taking an unexpected drive with now.

"I already told you my name is-"

"WAIT!" he shouted with no warning.

"WHAT?!" she replied equally loudly almost ramming into a fire hydrant.

"It's...it's...you."

"What's me?" she was getting a little freaked out now.

"You helped me when I was alone, you're listening to me, you show such concern and love for me."

"Well I wouldn't say-"

"Nadia."

"Huh?" That name didn't start with an A. Wait, he mentioned Nadia a few moments ago. Just who the heck was she?

"My Nadia." he tried to sit up, but was advised by the pain in his head to return to his normal position.

Amelia stopped the car right outside of her apartment. She waited for a moment and turned her head back at the man who now laid half conscious in the back of her car.

"You...came back to me." he closed his eyes.

"Nadia."

Bobby Bishop passed out and Amelia Bennett sat with her head turned back at him and began to wonder if this night would turn out the way she planned.

More than likely not.

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter! I was gonna make it a one-shot, but I began to think this would be a great chapter story. There's probably gonna be 3 in total, so don't hope for anything more after that.

Hope you enjoyed it and be sure to share, review, and tell me specific parts or lines you found humourous, surprising, or anything that stood out to you. I want to see what sections of my writing the readers enjoyed most.

Until next time!


	2. The Request

Alright, here's chapter 2! I apologize for any delay. I got kind of lazy. And to anyone(though I doubt there's anyone since I don't think too many people have read this) who thinks Bobby is being OOC, keep in mind that he's drunk. Well here ya go-I do not own Heist Society.

* * *

Amelia had arrived at her apartment and managed to haul a disoriented Bobby Bishop out of her car. She slung his arm over her shoulder and haphazardly dragged him up the stairs and toward her room. She did her best to ignore the onlookers in the hallway.

"Honestly, I always end up dragging you somewhere one way or another. First it was to prison, now my own home." she panted starting to become exhausted from lugging a half conscious man around.

Bobby was mumbling incoherently as Amelia arrived at the front of her door and proceeded to unlock it.

"Mmph...Nadia?" she heard him slur. She glanced down at him suspiciously but quickly shook her head as she pushed the door open with her free hand and lugged him in with her.

The apartment was chic yet practical. The walls and curtains resembled that of a prestigious holiday inn and the furniture looked almost too good to sit on. This didn't phase the steely investigator as she practically threw him onto the living room couch. Amelia huffed as she had the currently drunken criminal in her apartment.

"Alrighty, Robert Bishop is in my home. Now...now..." she trailed off wondering where she should go from here. Bobby began mumbling again but seemed to be getting his bearings back after having a place to lie down.

"Oh!" Amelia suddenly sprinted towards the back while Bobby began to sit up. "What...is this place?" he took in his surroundings but could not recall when he had ever stayed in this apartment. He wasn't even sure which hemisphere he was in as of now.

"I remember being at the bar and then walking outside,...and someone approached me-" he stopped and held his head when a sudden migraine hit him.

"She...was pretty."he tried his best to recall her appearance. "She had black hair...and blue eyes...and she w-was trying to help me." he slurred to himself as he struggled to form coherent thoughts. His eyes widened as he considered a crazy possibility.

"Am I...dreaming?...Yeah, I must have passed out at the bar and now I'm,...I-I'm dreaming about her. Yeah! Today was the day she was...taken from me."he grimaced as his less pleasant memories began to surface. "So this must be, oh. This is the most real dream I've had yet." Hardly a week goes by where Bobby doesn't dream about his late wife. Some were fantasies, some were memories, some were nightmares. He was sure this was one of the better ones. He started off being miserable and now she has come to his rescue. He decided he would enjoy this illusion to it's fullest.

As if on cue, Amelia came sprinting from her room with a tape recorder in hand. She had considered using a video camera, but that would raise questions as to why he was in her apartment.

"Okay Bobby,"she went back to using the friendly Bobby as a way easing him into false security. "What's say we, "reminisce" about a few of your past heists?" she smiled at him as she discreetly set the tape recorder between them, tucked it under a pillow and hit the red button.

She waited intently for him to start mindlessly firing off about various misdeeds, but what she wasn't prepared for was...

"Nadia, I know you're long gone but...I want to enjoy this. Even though you're not real, I want savor every moment I have with this memory of you."

...

"Beg pardon?" she inquired.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

She waited patiently.

She waited as patiently as humanly possible.

But Bobby went on and on about memories of this Nadia.

"So Nadia was your wife, obviously, and you two had Kat and...you were very happy together." Amelia spoke with a tolerant smile. She was a detective for crying out loud. So she was able to deduce this woman he was going on about fondly was his wife and Kat's mother. What she couldn't deduce was if she knew about his thief life. He hadn't said anything so far about her awareness or if she ever went along on heists.

Bobby just kept babbling. "Oh, and that picnic we had in Switzerland. The water was so clear. The grass was so lush. And those daises," he shook his head sloppily and gazed lovingly at her. "you looked so heavenly sitting next to them with that white sundress of yours."

She raised one eyebrow. "Um, Robert or er, Bobby, I'm awfully sorry, but I am not Nadia. My name is Amelia and we have met before. I can hardly believe that you drank so much that you are really mistaking me for-" he grasped her hands firmly.

"Nadia, this is the most realistic dream I've had so far. I know that you're long gone and that this is just some delusion. I-I can accept that. But I *hic* want to enjoy this while I still can."

"I assure you, you are not dreaming. Why would your wife be denying that she was your wife if this is a dream of your own accord?" she attempted to pry her hands from his, but he just held on tighter.

"I don't know why you were taken from me so soon either. I don't know why I don't go a single day without at least a passing thought of you. I don't know why imaging your smile, your laugh, your reassuring words of comfort stop me from just giving up when things seem hopeless. I-I...I don't know why someone as amazing as you ever would have spoken to me. Much less taken me into your home. Shown me a new exciting world, and given me a beautiful baby girl." it was the most coherent thing he had said since the night began. And the tears that began to sparkle in the corners of his eyes showed that he meant it.

Amelia gradually ceased movement before she came to a grinding halt. She felt a pang of both sympathy and guilt. She took a quick side glance at the tape recorder and felt the guilt start to overshadow her resolve.

_"Am I...really doing something good here? I thought he was just another ruthless criminal. A man who stole whatever he wanted and just happened to be clever enough and slippery enough to dodge the consequences. But, in front of me is a genuine, caring man who just misses his beloved."_

She avoided eye contact with him before he placed a hand gently on her cheek.

She gasped and turned back.

"Nadia darling," he stroked the right side of her face lovingly.

She tensed up at first, but slowly let her shoulders relax as she relished in caressing. It had been a while since she was touched like this.

"Yes? Yes...Bobby?" it was practically a whisper.

"Can we-?" he leaned in closer.

"Yes?" she responded in kind.

"..."

"Can we...have sex?"

"..."

"Come again?"

* * *

And there you go! I'm terribly sorry for not updating in so long. I'm working on my first animated film. I'm doing everything by myself and I've been using most of my free time to well...sleep. Anyway to everyone who reads my stories, I hope this satisfies all 12 of you. XD! Hopefully this time I can get a review or two. See ya!


End file.
